


Darkness Within Me

by HeartInMusic



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:12:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6122086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartInMusic/pseuds/HeartInMusic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magic is hard to control and if not used properly it will fill the user with darkness. Norway has had his experience with this dark magic. But once he met the other Nordics he got rid of the darkness. However what if the darkness wants back into Norway's life. And this time the darkness will do anything to get Norway back. Even if it has to get rid of everyone Norway loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Norway's POV

"NoRwAy..." A haunting voice whispered in my ear.

"Mhhh." I moaned as I turned away from the voice. I don't deal with people this early in the morning.

"NoRwAy..."

"No... leave me alone." I complained thinking it was Denmark trying to bug me again. He probably wanted me to get up so that I could build some new Lego set with him.

"NoRwAy..."The voice whispered again this time into my other ear.

"What?" I say opening my eyes only to gasp in shock. I was not in my room with Denmark trying to wake me up. Instead I was in a pitch black room with nothing in it.

"Hello NoRwAy." The voice called again. It was not a voice that I recognized, but yet it felt eerily familiar. Almost like deja vu.

"Wait who are you? Where am I? Why can't I see anything?" I said in a panic monotone fashion.

"You are inside your mind NoRwAy that is why there is nothing here. And as for who am I, I am hurt you don't you recognize me." The voice complained almost mockingly. Something about the voice just didn't feel right. Every time it talked I felt pain inside of my head. I also noticed that the voice seemed to float around me. Almost like fog that surrounds you until it engulfs you.

"No, now quite playing your games. Who are you?" I was pissed at the moment. I was not up to playing any sort of mind game with anyone before I had my five cups of coffee. Well six if I have to deal with Denmark all day.

"I am surprised you can't remember your old friend. NoRwAy. You know the person you would talk to before they showed up. The one that never left you. The voice in your head that was always there for you."

"You! GET AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed trying to crawl away from the voice. Suddenly my mind was reminded of exactly who that voice was and instantly every warning in mt body screamed danger.

"Is that really how you treat an old friend. NoRwAy." The voice said angerely.

"No you are not my friend. You will never be my friend. I got rid of you a long time ago when you tried to hurt my family."

"But NoRwAy. They took you away from me. They wouldn't have if would have just gotten rid of them."

"No you are lying." I said covering my ears trying to block out the sounds of the voice.

"Awe but NoRwAy."

"STOP SAYING MY NAME! I got rid of you and I want nothing more to do with you."

"Oh but NoRwAy your forgetting something important. I am a part of you. I can see you deepest darkest dreams and wishes even if you yourself can't. What I see NoRwAy is the same darkness you had in you way back then. You know the darkness that made you fun."

"No. I got rid of that of that life and with it the darkness left. The moment I got rid of you I vowed I wold never fall down the dark path. I have a family now and I am happy with my life."

"No matter how much you deny it NoRwAy your dark desires will always be the same NoRwAy. You will always want to be free. And you know exactly what the price for your freedom is."

"I will not kill them and I will not take up that kin of magic again."

"But Noway if you got rid of them you could rejoin me. Remember how much fun we used to have practising black magic and slaughtering all of those people."

"No, no, no, no." I said covering my ears while fall in to the floor.

"Remember the screams of all the innocent children that killed in the middle of the night. Those sweet little children who were sleeping dreaming beautiful dreams. But you killed them all. You listened to their screams for mercy and you just smiled. You just smiled and laughed while their eyes drained of their light."

"No I am better than that."

"No matter how much you deny it NoRwAy it will never go away. You will always be a murderer NoRwAy. A murderer who used magic to torture innocent children."

"No leave me ALONE!"

"Remember NoRwAy you can never change the past. As long as you live I will always be there in your mind. Waiting for the day that you accept who you are NoRwAy. Then it can be like old times. Just you and me, NoRwAy. All you have to do is accept your darkness and accept you are a dark magician. Then we can be the best of friends again. Without them."

"No! No! No! NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I said as the voice disappeared only to be replaced by the familiar cries of children as I murdered them.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Make it stop!" I screamed as I clawed at my head and curled up into fetal position.. "MAKE IT STOP! AHHH!"

"Norway! Norway! Norway! " I heard Denmark say. As I realized I was no longer in my mind I uncurled from my ball slightly and realized my hands from my head to see that my fingernails were covered in blood.

"Norway. Are you alright. You fell out of your bed and started screaming bloody murder. I came in to find you curled up on the floor clawing at your head." A very worried Denmark said.

"Denmark?!" I cried as I latched on to him for comfort. I rarely show any emotion to anyone. But on the rare occasion I that I do the only person I rely show any emotion to is Denmark. No matter how annoying he is I still feel safe when I am with him.

"Shh it's okay Norway. It's okay." Was it a nightmare?"

"No he's back." I simply say know Denmark would understand exactly what I was meaning.

The dark magic was trying to take me over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry for oocness of everyone in this chapter. I know Norway doesn't usually show these types of emotions but as this story progress hopefully you will all be able to see the why Norway was in so much distress in this chapter. Also sorry for the inactivity. Life hasn't been good for me at all in the last month or so. I have been busy with school and life so I have not had any time to write. That and I hurt my back and recently had a family member pass away so it has been a rough past couple weeks mentally and psychically. And when I did have time to write I was too lazy (I am a very lazy person when i want to be) or hanging out with my bestie, XoKris10oX, who is the best friend ever! Anyways I still managed to come up with ideas for this story which will be a multi-chapter story if everything goes good.
> 
> Sincerely
> 
> Heartinmusic


	2. Chapter 2

Denmark's POV

'Thump.'

"Ah!" I screamed as I was woken up by a loud thump. But I quickly realized that I was in no danger and that the noise was probably one of the other Nordics falling out of their bed.

"Got to stop watching those horror movies with America and Prussia." I said making a mental note for myself. But everyone who knows me well enough knows that I will not stop watching them. If I stopped watching horror movies that would make me a scardy cat and the others would never let me live it down.

"The king of the north is defiantly not a scardy cat!" I exclaimed as I decided to get up and search for the source of the noise. Just to make sure no one was hurt. But as soon as I was about to open my bedroom door I instantly heard someone screaming bloody murder. That someone sounded just like...

"Norge!" I yelled as I grabbed my battle axe that was hanging on my wall and rushed out of my bedroom. It was a quick run to Norway's bedroom which was just down the hall from mine. As soon as I reached the door I heard even more ear piecing shrills which confirmed that they were Norway's. With this confirmation I ripped open the door and prepared to attack what ever was hurting Norge.

But to my surprise I was not met with any intruder or person attacking Norway. Instead I found him curled up on the ground, screaming and clawing at his head.

"Norway!" I said as I dropped my axe and knelt next to his body. I knew I had to get him out of whatever nightmare or trance he was currently in as fast as I could before anything bad could happen.

"Norway!" I said a little but louder as I tried to shake him awake. But the only response I revived was more screams and clawing.

"Come on Norge you need to wake up. You are going to hurt yourself. "I say as I try to pry his arms away from his head. I could tell he had already caused his head to begin to bled. But I did not want him to damage himself any further. The last thing I need is for Norway to hurt himself. But all of my attempts ended in failure. Norway may not be a strong as me but he is a very strong person when he wants to be. And whatever was in his head he obviously wanted out,

"Norway come on. Wake up! You are going to hurt yourself. Please wake up." I pleaded with him to try to get him to wake up. "Whatever is in your head it isn't real. Nothing is real."

But the only response I got from him was more blood curling screams.

"What is going on in here." Finland asks as he, Sweden, and Iceland now join me on Norway's room. I noticed each one of the was carrying some sort of wepons. Finland had his gun, Sweden his stick (not sure what it is called) and Iceland had a sword.

"I don't know I found him like this." I say panicking. Half of my panic was because of Norway the other was because the fact that Finland was up. It is a unwritten rule in our house that you never wake Finland or Norway up early unless you want to die. Seriously though you have no idea how many alarm clocks that we have to continuously buy because those two end up waking up angry and smashing their alarm clock.

"H' l''ks 'n p''n" Sweden says as he sets down his sword.

"I don't know what is going on. I cant get him to wake up or clawing himself."

"Why are people yelling?" A very tired Sealand said as he tiredly walked over to Sweden.

"We are just having a little issue at the moment I want you to go back to bed please. Make sure you and Landonia stay in your rooms until we get this sorted out okay." Finland said trying to get Sealand away from the commotion.

"Yes mommy." Sealand said as turned and began to walk back to his room. That was he tried but instead ran into the wall a few times before finally walking into his and Ladonia's room.

Once Sealand was gone we all focused back on trying to help Norway but no matter what we did we could not get Norway to wake up. Suddenly Norway's screams became words as he curled even more into himself. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Make it stop! MAKE IT STOP! AHHH!"

"Norway! Norway! Norway! " I said as saw Norway woke up and begin to uncurl his body. He took his has away from his head and I noticed that they were covered in blood.

"Norway. Are you alright. You fell out of your bed and started screaming bloody murder. I came in to find you curled up on the floor clawing at your head." I said in a worried tone. I knew that whatever was inside of Norway's mind had to do with supernatural. That ment that whatever it was it was very evil and was most likely out to kill Norway.

"Denmark?!" Norway cried as he latched onto me for comfort. I just sat on the floor with him and rocked him back and forth. Norway is not the type of person to show just anyone his true emotions, unless it is me or Iceland. For him to be in such distress around someone I knew something terrible had to have happened.

"Shh it's okay Norway, it's okay. Was it a nightmare?" I ask him just like a mother would when she is trying to comfort a kid. That is what Norway needed at the moment, comfort.

"No he's back." Norway simply says. At first I don't quite understand until it hits me what he meant. And by the look on the other Nordic's faces they knew too.

The dark magic from Norway's dark timed was trying to take over again.

"I will go get some bandages." Finland finally says quietly not wanting to disturb Norway or I.

"'nd s'm' cl'th" Sweden added as Finland ran off to collect everything.

"Big brother?" I heard Iceland ask quietly. If it weren't for the seriousness of the moment I probably thought the world was going to end then and there. Norway was been emotional and Iceland said big brother.

"It's okay Ice." Norway says trying to regain his composure. But both Emil and I saw that the look in Norway's eyes told us he was still terrified.

"Okay I am back." Finland said as he brought in bandages and some cloth. "I am just going to wash some of the blood off of your forehead first before I bandage it."

Norway doesn't say anything but turns his head to face Finland. As Finland began to wash Norway's forehead I could tell by the little jumps Norway was making that is stung a little. But I didn't think much of it until suddenly Norway lunged at Finland.

"Norway!" I gasped as he pinned Finland down and proceeded to choke him.

"Die! Your are useless to me!" Norway yelled at Finland.

I tried to quickly pull Norway off only to be beaten by Sweden yanking Norway off. I then proceed to pin Norway down while Sweden brought Finland over to Iceland and stood ready to protect the two.

"Grr." Norway growled at me. He tried really hard to fight against my hold. But I am stronger than him so all of his attempts were useless.

"Norway! Snap out of it!" I yelled at him. As his eyes changed from anger to realization and then to terror.

"I... I... I did it didn't I?" Norway asked as he quickly scooted into the corner and looked at all of us in complete shame.

"Yes. You tried to kill Finland... agian." I said as Norway just hung his head in his hands.

And I swore I could hear him crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah new chapter finally! Next one I plan on looking back into the past of these dweebs.
> 
> Hasta la pasta,
> 
> Heartinmusic


	3. Chapter 3

Norway's Pov

"I can't believe I just did that." I said between the tears running down my face. "What kind of person am I?"

"You are a normal person Norway. You have to remember none of this is you. Its the dark magic's fault." Denmark said as he hesitantly began rubbing light circles in my back. I could tell he was unsure about touching me in fear of setting me off.

"Yeah but I let it take over me. I felt it when I began to snap and I did nothing to stop it. I just let myself try to kill Finland." I said as lowered my head and I began to cry harder.

"Shh. It's okay you know very well you can't control it at all. Besides we will help you get through this. Who knows maybe it is just a bad night for you. Just you wait in a few days it will be all good." Denmark said with a smile.

"Besides you didn't really hurt me." Finland said as he slowly crept up to me cautiously. Even with everyone's nice words I can still tell they are scared of me.

"You guys know you don't need to pretend I am not some sort of monster or a ticking time bomb. I can tell that you guys are scared of me" I said as everyone just grew silent. This silence went on for a long time until Iceland broke it.

"Well if everyone is okay now we should get downstairs for breakfast. The other two are probably going to get up again and they do not need to see any of this." Iceland said as he turned to walk away. But before he did I managed to catch the look in his eye. His eyes told me that he was terrified of me.

"You guys go on I think I will stay here and try to sleep a little" I said as I maneuvered onto my bed.

"Come on Nor join us downstairs..." Denmark said trying to convince me to go downstairs with them.

"I said I am going to stay up here." I snapped at him, but as soon as I said those words I flinched.

"Okay well we will save you some food then. Have a nice rest." Denmark said rudely as he and the others left the room and shut the door behind them.

As soon as they were gone I quickly got up and locked the door. If I lost it again I would rather be locked up here then able to run downstairs where everyone else is. Once the door was locked I knew there was no way that I was getting back to sleep so I decided to at least get dressed. After I was dressed I stood in front of my mirror and looked at myself.

My eyes were still bloodshot from crying and my hair was very disheveled. But other than that I looked just like any normal human being. I sighed and closed my eyes at this relief. However when I opened my eyes my reflection had changed. My eyes now had a tint of a very evil looking red colour and my whole body was covered in blood.

"NOrwAY!" The voice called for me again, as my reflection soon began to smile very menacingly. The clothes my reflection wore was also no longer the clothes I was wearing. Instead my reflection was wearing one of my old viking outfits. "CoMe tO US NoRWaY!"

"No, no, no, no, no." I screamed but the voice only became louder and my reflection slowly more demonic.

Suddently I could hear someone knocking on my door and screaming my name. However I could not tell who it was. Instead I seemed to be sucked into the mirror itself as the knocking and screaming seemed to get quieter, until I could no longer here anything but the cackling laughter of the darkness.

Time area: Vikings

Norway's POV

"Norge!" A very annoying Denmark sang out as I entered our hut.

"Shut up." I coldly said brushing him off. I had just gotten back from pillaging another village and was not in the mood to deal with him.

"Come on Norway you don't have to be such a grouch."

"Whatever." I said as I chose to ignore him instead of fighting with him.u

"Your mean."

"Yes I am mean. Thank you for noticing. I mean I only pillage villages for a living and watch the souls of the people leave their worthless bodies as my magic kills them."

"Wow that's cold."

"Says you I am pretty sure that the stains on your axe are not from rust."

"Of course why would I ever let my axe rust in the first place."

"You are missing the point idiot."

"Whatever I came here to tell ya something."

"Mathias I swear if you came in here to bother me about something stupid I will personally take your axe and shove it where the sun don't shine."

"This time it is totally relevant..."

"Look what I found." Sweden said as he dragged some guy into our hut.

"Really Sweden I was going to be the one to tell Norway that you caught someone new. You completely ruined it." Denmark pouted.

"Denmark you idiot shut up. Now who is the new guy and why in the name of Odin's would you bring him here." I yelled.

"He's one of us. His name is Finland." Sweden said while shoving Finland so he was in the center of our triangle allowing all of us to get a good look at him.

"H... hi please don't hurt me." Finland said as he looked at the three of us.

"We won't if you don't give us a reason to." I said giving Finland a very cold glare. "Listen to us and do not act out. Then you will be fine."

"Don't scare him too much Norway. Finland don't mind him, he is just a little grumpy today. He pillaged a village this morning and now he is in some grumpy depressed mood. Anyways welcome to the family!" Denmark said smiling at Finland

"Thank you!" Finland said returning Denmark's smile. But I just stared at the two as I felt something inside me begin to snap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry this took so long was busy and I was not sure how to write this chapter. But anyways here it is. Next time I will go into the whole how Norway tried to kill Finland the first time thing.
> 
> Anyways bye for now,
> 
> HeartinMusic


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I would like to dedicate this chapter to one of my wonderful, amazing fans by the name of Grace! They post on Quotev and have wonderful Nordics 5 story story/7559822/Frost/37 that you all should check out please.

It's been a few months since Finland came to live with us. At first he was pretty scared of us all but he has slowly begun to fit right in. He is actually a lot more violent then he looks. I thought when I first saw him he was going to get killed right away. However he quickly proved me wrong when he was showing off with a sword he "borrowed" from Denmark.

So since Finland has finally begun to fit into our little group Denmark decided it was time for some Nordic bounding time. Aka pillaging a village together.

"Hey Finland you ready?" I asked as he came out of the hut.

"I think so. Although I don't have a weapon so I don't think I will be able to come." He said obviously trying to get out of having to come.

"That is nonsense. Here." I say throwing a sword to him. Which he fails to catch as he instinctively jumped out of the way and let the blade clatter to the ground.

"Um thanks."

'Yeah, yeah just don't lose it."

"Come on Norge be nice." Denmark said with a smile.

"I am being nice and I thought I told you not to call me that." I said as a dark aura began to form around me.

"Norway calm down and Denmark stop being an idiot. You are scaring my wife." Sweden said as he stood beside Finland.

"Uh, Mr Sweden I don't think I am your wife." Finland said nervously.

"Now who is the one doing the scaring? But enough bickering everyone let's just get this over with." I demand as I grab my sword and start walking.

"Yeah! Let's get going we have stuff to break!" Denmark screamed as he ran ahead so that he could lead the pack.

"This is going to be a long trip." I say under my breath to myself.

Beside me I could hear Finland give off a little giggle at my comment.

Time Skip

Several hours later we were ready to set up camp for the night. We were all tired from the walking and on top of it all I was ready to murder Denmark.

"Idiot if you don't shut your trap in the next minute I will personally shove my sword down your throat. Then we will see if you can talk." I screamed at the Dan.

"Awe come on Norway I am just trying to pass some time. This is so boring and besides I am so tired." He said whining.

"Okay that is it. It's no one liked hearing you anyways." I yelled while lunging at him with my sword drawn. Only to be held back by a set of hands.

"No matter how annoying he is we can't just hurt him..." Sweden said.

"You do care!" Denmark said joyously interrupting Sweden.

"Because we would have to kill him in order to shut him up."

"Wow so cold." Denmark says now shutting up.

"Hey guys I think we really should think about settling down though. It's soon going to get dark and we need to light a fire." Finland contributed.

"Finland is right we should settle in for the night. Denmark and Sweden find us something to eat; Finland and I will set up and start the fire." I command.

"Okay boss." Denmark says sarcastically.

"I can still hurt you." I state. "No one would here you scream."

"Please don't hurt me I am to beautiful to die."

"Shut up and I wouldn't have to hurt you." I say as he ran away to start his job. Sweden just shook his head and followed after him.

"Okay well I am going to see if I can find firewood if you would like to follow."

"Okay. Uh thanks for letting me follow."

"Yeah." I say as we begin our search.

After a quick search we were able to collect enough firewood for the night. Thanks to there being nothing but trees around.

"So how are we going to start this fire?" Finland asks once we set up the structure of the fire.

"Easy stand back and watch." I say as I usher him backwards. After he is at a safe distance I begin muttering a spell. Sure enough I form a ball of fire in my hand which I use to light the wood.

"Wow! You are magic!"

"Yeah."

"Wow! I am still surprised. I have never met a mage before. You are so cool!"

I let out a small smile at his words. But my smile quickly turns into a frown. "It's not all it is cracked up to be. There is a reason it is outlawed in so many countries."

"Really? I thought your magic was pretty cool."

"Sure magic is cool but it comes with a heavy burden."

"I am not sure I understand."

"Magic is beautiful, it can create wondrous things. But it also is dark and can destroy everything in its path."

"Is that why people hate mages?"

"Yes. After many years of magic people began to fear the darkness that comes with it. So they instantly began to destroy it by hunting down mages and killing them. There are very few mages left that I know about."

"That is so sad. Magic seems to be such an amazing gift. It is sad that you are hated for it."

"Sometimes I find myself agreeing with those that hate magic." I say to myself in my head.

"Hey Norway, I know that I am new to the group but you can tell me anything I will listen and try to help as best as I can." He said sensing my mood.

"It really is nothing."

"No, I can tell that you are sad. But you hide it because you don't want to seem weak. I promise whatever you tell me I will not tell anyone else."

Instead of answering him right away I just stare at him contemplating whether or not to share with him.

"Please Norway I can tell it I hurting you."

"Fine... This darkness is not easy to control. It gets inside a mage head and tries to get them to hurt people. That is why mage are hunted. We are dangerous. We are evil. I am evil. "I saw as tears begin to fall down my face.

"No you are not evil." Finland says laying a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Finland we are all evil. We pillage villages for fun."

"You do have a point."

"Anyways we better go find the other two idiots before it gets dark."

"Yeah that would be a good idea." Finland says as we split up to look.

It did not take us long to find the other two who had managed to find us food. After eating we all decided it was time for some shut eye so we all passed out in front of the fire.

That was until the nightmares came...

"NoRway whAt DId YoU dO?" The voice in my head asked. As I wake up in a dark room. I looked down to notice I was bound by invisible binds.

"What I did nothing."

"YoU TolD oN Me NOw I Am nOt SaFe. You HUrT ME NORwaY.

"I...I didn't mean to. I thought if I told him it would be okay. That it wouldn't matter."

"IT DOES MATTER! ThEY ArE goINg to TaKE You AWAy FrOM Me. yOu WoUlDn't LIke tHAt wOUld yoU?

"No."

"THen YoU MuST DO iT NoRWAY."

"No please no." I said now crying.

"YoU BROKe The RUles. nOW YOu MuST Pay tHe priCE. NOW GO!" It shouts waking my body up.

No One's POV

But it was no longer Norway in his body. Instead the voice, the monster, had taken over and it was out for blood. It had taken out Norway's knife and quietly made its way over to a sleeping Finland. It stood next to the sleeping male for a while before raising the knife and lowing it into the flesh of Finland's arm.

"AHH!" Finland screams from the pain in his arm. His screams also managed to wake up Denmark and Sweden, who both quickly jump up, weapons drawn, to save Finland.

"Norway what the hell are you doing?" Denmark yells while running and tackling the monster before it manages to tries to raise the knife again.

"Grr! HE kNoWs He MUsT diE!" It hisses back trying to stab at Denmark.

"Norway calm down. What is going on?" Denmark says while pinning the monster down.

"HE KNOWS!"

"What does Finland know?"

"EvERyTHInG!"

"Denmark that is obviously not Norway." Sweden says who is currently trying to hep stop the blood gushing from Finland's bleeding arm.

"Then who that hell is he?"

"I aM NorWaY. Can'T YoU TELl DenMARk?" It Cries

"OKay, You are defiantly not Norge."

"That's what I told you." Sweden says. Obviously done with Sweden.

"Norway if you can hear me you need to fight what ever darkness is in you right now." Denmark commands Norway.

"If YoU WanT NORwAy thAT BaD I GUEsS I wILl GIve hiM BaCk." The monster hisses before Norway's body goes limp.

Norway's POV

"Norge!" I heard Denmark yell as I began to wake up.

"Mhn. What? Idiot get off of me!" I scream at him while trying to shove me off.

"Sorry I can't do that."

"Yes you can, all you have to do is move your fat butt and you will be off of me."

"That's not why. Norway look around." Denmark says in a solemn voice.

Sure enough when I look to my left I see Sweden helping an injured Finland. At closer inspection I notice that Finland's Arm has stitches holding a large gash shut and blood covering his arm.

"Did I do that..."

"Yes." Sweden said joining our conversation.

"I'm a monster." I cried breaking down. "A monster."

Through my tears I tried to look up to relook at the pain I caused Finland. When I looked over for a second I caught his eye. Only to see pain and fear in his eyes.

I am a monster...


End file.
